The Knights of Walpurgis
by Tremendously Sassy
Summary: In a world where women's only role is to sit at home and serve as a broodmare, Walburga is facing the aspects of being that cold chiselled perfection. Scum is invading pureblood territories, lots have had enough of it and are in need of a change. But who can make their voice heard? In a school where drama is at it's highest rate, the purebloods need to rely on a leader..Tom Riddle.


_"...My parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal..." -Sirius Black_

 **|| Airplanes in the Air ||**

 _ **1940- London, England**._

After leaving the fidilius charmed house 12 Grimmauld Place, the children of the Black household left towards King's Cross Station with their mother Irma néé Black, former Crabbe.

A vice-like grip clutched onto the eleven year old girl, blonde hair she had; nothing like the dark locks of her older brothers Cygnus and Alphard. She didn't flinch, only the blood was noticeably swelling on her dainty wrists.

Muggles, filthy muggles everywhere. Surrounding the Black Family, holling and running from place to place. Men in strange uniforms, schouting orders and airplanes zoomed through the London skyline.

Both her brothers pushed their trunks, including hers. A lady never pushed her own trunk; such activities were reserved for the more masculine sort of people, as her mother insisted on informing her.

A muggle around her age walked around the streets in rags, looking rather unhealthy and mostly begging for any sort of nutrition. Scrunching her nose, Walburga made sure the Black family found the famous platform in not more than seconds.

"Cygnus! Watch your sister." The screeching high-pierced voice louded from her mother's throat, ordering her son as she was accustomed to do so.

"Yes of course, Mother." Walburga catched a glimpse of the smirking eyes from her older relative, already dreading the following torture.

"Know where you belong." With that her mother disappeared back into the crowds of diseased blood. Just in time Walburga catched her oldest brother disappearing into the stone wall between platform 9 and 10. With her black tailored dress flowing slightly behind her, the youngest Black too, disappeared into the wall at last.

"Now, I shall leave you be. Until the next semester," Walburga told as Cygnus filled the baggage wagon with the Black signed trunks.

"Naturally, little sister." She almost rolled her eyes, pursing her lips she ventured onwards to hop onto the train. Missing it was the last thing she wanted, with the muggle war going on and everything.

 **x-x**

Eyes skimming through the glass windows and the doors of the endless compartments, the first year walked around the aisle with her family crest proudly hanging around the small of her neck in the form of a silver pendant.

 _'Follow the motto, "Toujours Pur.", and no one will judge you._ ' The words echoed through her head, you might have guessed it but it sounded like her mother's voice.

Older students headed into compartments, walked past her and accompanied their acquaintances. Green robes, yellow tones... it all seemed like a parade of colours to Walburga.

When she too had turned eleven, the youngest Black had been summoned to sit in her father Pullox' office. There were two things the Black children would interfere those grounds for: punishment or bad news. It had been a surprise; something she'd been aware off but still found intriguing.

Performing magic at home had been easy; the fidilius charm made sure it wasn't possible to track their wands. Only a eleven year old, that was newly introduced to it would've had more trouble. Just like the girl Walburga just walking in on, a mudblood for certain. _'Pathetic.'_

She hadn't been seen cussing around, it wasn't proper for a pureblood girl. Only people didn't constantly interfere in her mind, which included of bashful thoughts and hatred towards the unworthy.

"I prefer Niklaus, he's the 'true' artist of the group-" Hearing the familiar giggles and chatter, Walburga trusted her sensed and followed into a compartment. Druella Rosier popper her head up, holding a new witchweekly.

"Don't you agree, Wal?" Sitting down next to her second cousin Lucretia, the blonde shook her head disapprovingly.

"Frankly, I honestly do not care the slightest." Deposing herself from the black cloak, the blonde rested her head against the soft bench. A smirk crossed her features as Druella gave her a significant look. "Don't get too exited, with your magnificent brain you might end up in Ravenclaw after all.."

And the banter continued on, as pureblood girls gushed and out-smarted one another. Topics coming above about dormitory and certain sorting hats.

 **x-x**

As the speed of the train lessened, the three girls down the furthest compartment on the train had changed into the plain black school uniforms. The hogwarts crest embroidered onto the ties shimmered slightly in the dimmed light.

The youngest Black glanced out of the window, the night had fallen and the vision existed of nothing but tall dark green trees. Her blonde hair loosely fell over her shoulders as Walburga adjusted the pendant around her neck.

"I've heard there's a squid in the lake that surrounds the castle-" Lucretia commented, as the girls had been discussing facts and mere tell tales. The other blonde of the trio, Druella had let out a relieved sigh.

"It's marvellous you found your own species, the school really does care about socializing." The sarcastic counter made Walburga chuckle softly. The train howled back and forth and came to a stop.

"Your voices are like screeching leprechauns to my eardrums-" Opening the door of the compartment after sitting in a train all day long, she didn't waste any time getting off the old tarnished thing. Really, time wasting was a acitvity Walburga Black did not appreciate. "Get on with it! The train doesn't hesitate riding back to London." Stepping into the aisle, students passed the eleven year old as she too, stepped onto the station.

Her eyes skimmed the platform, hiding her distain from her face she walked off with the flow. A greying wizard welcomed the first years, smiling with a burning light coming from his wand. In the light his eyes sparkled with a glinster, blue pools of oceans. Averting her head to the nudging Druella, she followed the pointing fingers; Hogwarts.

Further down the lake, a grand castle implanted itself onto the rocks. The lights inside gloomed, the towers high as imagined and the interior as magnificent as heard. "First years! First years with me!" The man finally called out to the students as Walburga took in her first glance at the castle.

"Ah, don't get into Hufflepuff now, little sister." The most annoying voice on earth, according to Walburga, smugly walked past her. Alphard pranced away with his friends, fourth years they were now.

"In your dreams." The blonde muttered morosly, turning her attention back onto the guide. Professor Albus Dumbledore.

 **x-x**

 **My dear lords, ladies and pureblood chauvinists,**

 **Well, how did you like my version on Walburga Black ;) My thanks to all writers of Tom Riddle Era fanfiction, whose work somewhat influenced the image of purebloods in this story.**

 **And in the next chapter I shall be writing about...Yes, TOM RIDDLE.**

 **And no, the correct birthdates of the Black children aren't involved like it's canon. After all... it's fanfiction ;)**

 **If you'd like to discover the devilish thoughts and stoicism of dear ol' Tom, you can do so by following my story. I'll promise to keep you updated in a certain amount of time. Every Wednesday i'll update another chapter, let those wednesdays be your favourites from now on!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Lady Dominique. (Chieftain of the Rabid Writers Pureblood Clan)**


End file.
